Announcement
by samsamwww
Summary: Hiccup is going to be a dad and now that he has told Fishlegs he is worried about how everyone will react. Fishlegs thought Hiccup was an idiot so what would his judgmental father and the rest of the island think. When he finally gets used to everyone talking about it and he's actually exited but not everything is quite as it seems.
1. Annoucement

Hiccup and Astrid were only married for about 2 years and everybody was asking why they didn't have kids yet, were they ever have kids, they would be great parents. Finally Hiccup was getting sick of it. All his other friends had already had kids. Fishlegs and Heather had gotten married and had daughter named Lilly. Snotlout married Ruffnut and they had a set of twins the boy they named Snotlout Jr and the girl Linda. Even Tuffnut got married to Kori (Hiccups 3rd cousin on his mother's side).

Hiccup was very adventurous and Astrid very independent so neither thought kids was a good for a while. One oddly sunny day Helga there new neighbor, who just had moved to Berk, asked them if they wanted to have kids and she pestered them about it all day until Hiccup lost it. "You know why we don't have kids huh? Because we don't want kids." He yelled, "They scream cry and frankly aren't as cute as everyone thinks they are. Seriously I don't get it why are they considered precious. They look like potatoes until they are a year old then they break stuff and... and I just don't like kids and even if I did I wouldn't be a good dad. I never knew anyone who was a _good_ dad. MY dad DISOWNED me for Pete's sake!" Everyone around was dumbstruck. It was hard to make Hiccup even shout when there was a good reason normally he just said something sarcastic but him going ballistic like that was just not him.

Later on when they got home Astrid wanted to talk with him. "Hiccup, why are you so against kids. I know we decided we don't want kids right now but come on we are the only ones in our little gang who don't have kids." she scolded. Hiccup rolled his eyes and sat down on the table. "Not you too. Why does every one think we should have kids for Thor's sake when I was 5 burned my own house down? Imagine more of me. Clumsy little brats running around setting everything on fire. There is also the chance that they inherit you anger issues." he replied. Astrid punched her significantly weaker husband on the arm. She answered "I'm going to ignore that last part. Everyone thinks we should have kids because we are a married couple in our twenties who everyone looks up to. Also why do you think they would only get the bad stuff? If we had children they could also be the perfect mix of our best traits" she explained excitedly. "You want kids don't you" Hiccup added. She nodded. "Alright I guess kids aren't out of the question. We can try notice I said try it could take a while. I'm sorry I yelled but we can't tell anyone until there is a baby to tell them about. Even then we tell them it was an accident I'm not going to go through everyone saying they knew it. Okay" He grinned at his squealing wife. She grabbed his hand and dragged him up to the bedroom. "Uh, I didn't mean right now." she wasn't listening.

Now that they were trying Hiccup felt kind of bad for yelling at Helga. He went over to apologize and told her that they _were _trying now. Of course she had to tell everyone in the village, even though he said to keep her mouth shut. Whenever someone told him they knew he wanted kids he always replied that it could take a while any ways so he didn't see much of a issue. Ya, it didn't take as long a he thought.

About a two months later he came home to find his extremely hyper wife jumping down waiting for him. "What has you so exited?" he laughed. She couldn't stop giggling. "calm down your going to hurt yourself." Finally Toothless gained some interest. " We're going to have a baby." she squeaked. Hiccup didn't know what to say. "What? Your pregnant. How I mean I know how I mean...what? We've been trying for like two months at most." He said in a confused not at all Hiccup like voice. She just started freaking out. " I KNOW ISN"T IT GREAT! Sorry, sorry I'm calm." She once again squealed and jumped in Hiccups arms, she was surprisingly light, she kissed him on the forehead again and again until she finally calmed down and just hugged him. All this and poor Hiccup had no clue what to say or do. He kissed her on cheek and pretended to be exited.

The next day Hiccup went to Gobber's work shop and started banging his head against the wall whispering" why me" over and over. After about 10 minutes of this his head started to hurt. He finally sat down and Fishlegs walked in and asked if Gobber was there. He noticed a red mark on Hiccups head. " Um are you okay?" he asked ,"you look a um ya what is wrong with your forehead right here?" he gestured to the mark. " Oh you know just banging my head on the wall for a while questioning my choices. "he replied. Fishlegs asked what was wrong." Um you know how me and Astrid and me decided to try for kids. You know I thought it would take a while... I did not." Fishlegs started to slowly back out of the shop." Fishlegs! You asked, don't go around telling everyone yet okay." Fishlegs. Stood absolutely still with wide eyes as if he was so uncomfortable he couldn't move. Finally he snapped out of it." Your going to be a dad? Astrid is going to be a mom! Poor kid, I mean congratulations. That was kind of um haven't you only been trying for like 2 months?" Hiccup rolled his eyes nodded and left knowing Fishlegs would just question him for the rest of the day.


	2. Telling Stoick

"So are we ever going to tell anyone?" asked Astrid to her annoyed husband. Hiccup was silent. "Fine, don't talk but I'm already three months so I'm going to start showing soon anyway." Hiccup got out of his chair and went over to Toothless to take off the saddle. He answered, "I told Fishlegs and he kept his mouth shut. I don't want to tell anyone else really. I was just kind of hoping that Fishlegs spread it around and we wouldn't have to officially tell anyone." Now Astrid was quiet. He never worried like that." What is wrong with you? You just want Fishlegs to tell everyone you don't have to. That is kind of dumb don't you think. What are you embarrassed that you went on about not wanting kids then I get pregnant. If your embarrassed get over it." She said sternly. Hiccup nodded and replied." I might be embarrassed but not because of what you think. It's just this is just a whole new thing for me to screw up. The first thing Fishlegs said when I told him about it was _poor kid._ Am I really just that irresponsible?" he mumbled. Astrid didn't say anything realizing talking about it was just awkward. She finally sat down and told him" Oh come on. You'll be a great dad. Why not we just tell Gobber. He'll just tell Stoick and then it will spread like wild fire. Gobber isn't exactly going to make a big deal about it you won't have to face anyone looking at you like your an idiot and we can still tell people.". Hiccup though about it. " You know your lucky your talking to the only one on Berk who could follow that train of thought. Alright then." She laughed at his dry sense of humor and they went to bed.

The next day Hiccup went down to Gobbers workshop." Hey Gobber. So guess what..." Gobber grunted and continued working." Umm what are you doing?" The blacksmith pulled out a large card that read" Sorry I can't talk. Sore throat. But I can still hear." Hiccup pouted._ Well there goes Astrid's idea. He can just write it down I suppose. "So_ a like five months I think that it was five months ago. Well me and Astrid decided we might want kids if but it may take a while and like two months later umm ya it took like two months. So ya Astrid's pregnant about like three months now and you can tell people if you want. Like my dad or maybe um like people." Gobber looked up at him with his jaw dropped. He held up another sheet of paper." WHAT? Now your telling people. Your dad is going to freak you go tell him, I'm sure as Thor not going to tell him. Congratulations by the way." Hiccup wasn't really sure what just happened._ Bad idea very bad idea. Why would I even try to predict what that crazy old man would do?_

He knew he was going to have to tell his dad eventually so he would just tell him now. He went home where Astrid was throwing and axe at the tree outback. Hiccup was surprised." Oh hey Astrid um what are you doing. I thought you were nice now." Astrid glared at her husband then chuckled." Ha ha ha so you thought I went soft." she chucked the axe at the old birch tree." Never I was just trying to be supportive and sweet it isn't working. F.Y.I I'm still tough and nice. I just wanted to be the pretty girl. Looked it up actually a thing for a while after your wedding a bride tends to still act like a damsel for a while." Hiccup nodded even though He didn't understand half of what she just said._ And she says I tend to ramble._" He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her fore arm and tugged her gesturing to follow." So Gobber didn't really react like we wanted him to. He is just a worried about what Dad will say about the subject. So we are going to tell him now who knows he may keep his cool." Astrid punched his arm, she doesn't like to be told what to do, but she agreed and they headed for the chiefs house.

When they got to Stoicks home Hiccup was about to knock but Astrid barged in like she owned the place." Hey Stoick." her father-in-law barely reacted and just greeted them. Hiccup almost forgot how alike his father and wife were, he kind of found it creepy sometimes." Hey guess what I'm going to have a baby. Yay! Don't freak out. Hiccup didn't want to tell anyone for THREE months because he was afraid to how you would react." She didn't even take a breath. Stoick let out a booming laugh and hugged them. Nearly crushing Hiccup but being carful with Astrid. Hiccup gasped when his father let go and asked," So your not upset. Don't even say it." Stoick rolled his eyes." UPSET I was hoping for this!"_ ANND He said it. Why does he always quote himself? Why am I even wondering that? Oh gosh am I just staring at that wall? They probably think I'm crazy. Be cool be cool._" So exiting right?" he tripped over nothing and fell on Toothless who wasn't pleased._ What did I even trip over?_ They didn't seem to mind Astrid did jump on him and kiss him. Stoick was quite grossed out ,as were the dragons. They asked Hiccups father for any advice. They regretted the question as soon as it escaped there lips. Stoick went on and on about parenting. He mentioned some pretty embarrassing stories about Hiccups childhood. He didn't mind for the first time since he found out he was going to be a father he wasn't worried about it and neither was Astrid( and yes she was stressed, She was throwing her axe at a tree which is what she does when stressed).

After Stoick was finished Hiccup and Astrid were sleepy and a decided to go home. Before they left Stoick gave his son another rib-crushing hug. When the parents-to-be got home they went straight to bed. While Astrid fell asleep the millisecond her head hit the pillow her exited husband stayed up thinking about everything his dad said how his life wasn't ending he was just adding more to his life. He turned over and hugged his wife who was out cold and was genuinely thrilled about the thought of being a dad.

* * *

Hiccup was still abit surprised at how his dad reacted to Astrid being pregnant. He was certain he would have freaked out. For the most part he didn't yell. Hiccup was kind of happy. Before he was worried and regretting agreeing with Astrid. He didn't want kids before. The responsibility was going to get to him. He was good under pressure sometimes but not always. He was really exited now. After all the crap he put his father through Stoick still stayed himself he never went insane, which is mostly what Hiccup was scared of. He was waiting for Astrid to wake up so he just stayed in bed a little while longer.

About 30 minutes later Astrid sat up and went to get dressed. Hiccup didn't want Astrid to know he was exited so he didn't want to talk about it to much but she never shut up about it. She was so exited to be a mom." Hey Astrid. Well don't you look lovely today." Hiccup commented. She was whereing pants that went down to her knees and one of hiccups over shirts. He wore two shirts under his leather armor which she found ridiculous. She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. Hiccup loved her laugh. They sat down to breakfast." Based on what your dad described last night, do you want a boy or a girl."

Hiccup hadn't much thought about it. He didn't want to hope for one specific gender. But he wanted a girl and he knew it. Thor only knew what another Hiccup would do to Berk." Uh... it doesn't matter that much. Does it?" She looked disappointed. She hated it when her husband avoided her questions." I want a boy honestly. I just don't think having a daughter would be very easy. She would probably be just like me." she answered._ You would rather have a son who is just like me. If size just skipped a generation he could end up like my dad. _Hiccup didn't have much to say so he just got Toothless ready for their morning flight. He kissed his wife on the cheek and left._ Oh geat now I can't stop thinking about it. Is it wrong to want a daughter._ If he had a son he knew what it felt like to feel unwanted. Nomatter what he was determined to be a good husband and father.


	3. Bad choices

Astrid was now three months pregnant and had awful morning sickness. Astrid often would leave the table very quickly to vomit. Hiccup found it kind of gross but was afraid she would strangle him he mentioned it."Are you okay?" asked Hiccup as Astrid came in from being sick. Yuck_! Oh she looking at me go back to eating._" WHY ON EARTH WOULD I BE OKAY? I JUST PUKED MY GUTS OUT." He shut up almost immediately. _Uh what did dad say helped mom when she got morning sickness? I should have paid more attention. Oh. _" You know Astrid my dad said water helps." She seemed convinced Stoick did have more experience. She gulped down a mug full of water. Hiccup thought she was okay so he left.

He went for a little fly on Toothless." I hope the water works. She won't let me help at all. Well that's Astrid for you. Only girl on Berk who is as thick headed asI am." Toothless shook his head and burped." Toothless. eww" complained the rider. They headed for Gobbers shop to see if he could help. When they landed Gobber was singing. _Gobber why are you so strange?" _I've got my axe and I've got my maze and I love my wife with the ugly face I'm a Viking through and-" Gobber sat up when he noticed Hiccup." What wife are you referring to exactly?"chuckled Hiccup. Gobber rolled his eyes and patted the new catapult. Hiccup flinched._ Didn't go off. That's a first._

_"_So what brings you here. I thought you were staying home with Astrid for a while until she got over her..um.. puking every five minutes issue?" Hiccup and Gobber sat down. Gobber grunted." Oh well I think she'll be okay for a while. Dad said that water may help." he answered. The blacksmith got back up. He hardly ever took a break which wasn't a bad thing he always had orders up to his skivvies." Your taking advise from your dad. Look how you turned out." Hiccup was annoyed why does everyone keep saying that?" Well everyone is bothering Astrid and me about being parents and how fun it is and Astrid is basically alone with all the parenting stuff right now. I don't come in until the kid is actually born so I'm just trying to help all I can and dad was in the same position as me so he may have some good tips on not getting murdered by my angry wife." Hiccup said. He had a thing for rambling so Gobber kind of tuned out. Who could blame him.

Toothless had fallen asleep. Gobber wasn't even listening._ Well this is boring. I'll just go home. Toothless is asleep. Well apparently he is bored too. I'll leave him here. Ha that'll teach him to fall asleep when I'm talking._He chuckled and left. Gobber still wasn't paying attention so he just kept working."Hey Astrid. You feeling better?" He found Astrid on the couch looking exhausted." I guess not." He observed. Astrid stared at him annoyingly." Well your dad is stupid. Water didn't help he probably just guessed that water would help because it's good for you or something like that." She fell back on the wall. Her husband sat next to her and she fell asleep on him._I can't really help right now. If she needs anything she'll ask probably. I need to not take advice from Dad anymore or this kid isn't going to last a month. _He drifted off to sleep. They both slept on the couch that night with the exceptions of when Astrid was sick and Hiccup help her hair back and got her water, even though it didn't do much. Astrid knew he was trying to help and it's the thought that counts right. Well most of the time.


	4. Dragon Races

Hiccup felt bad that Astrid was so sick. He couldn't do anything but watch. He made her breakfast, he tried not to complain, he also tried to keep people from crowding her which was a huge problem for Astrid. She couldn't practice axe throwing or anything because a lot of older mothers would try to give her advice. She promised her self that she wouldn't go soft. Hiccup actually was surprised to see her throwing her axe and said he thought she was nice now. When was she mean. She made sure Hiccup knew that she would practice and exercise everyday so she wouldn't be a wimp after having the baby. Of course she knew there was no way Hiccup would let her run her mile everyday.

Astrid was exited to be a mom but the baby wasn't even born yet and it already sucked. She was determined to be a good mother no matter what but of course that didn't mean never having fun, right. It was the day of the first dragon race of the new season. Hiccup said he wasn't going to race that year because he didn't think it was fair Astrid couldn't. Of course Hiccup was the one not letting her race, by the time the season ended she would be way to big to race. She never listened to him so why start now.

Before Hiccup got up Astrid snuck down stairs. She scarfed down her toast(well bread with butter on it) and gulped down her water. That wasn't going to hold her over till lunch. She broke into Hiccup's "secret" stash of chocolate he got in trade. She ate all of it. He was going to be mad but she didn't care, what was he going to do? He has the muscle mass of a fly. She saddled Stormfly who was screeching happily." Shush! We are going to race but if Hiccup find out before we are actually racing he won't let us race." The Nadder was silent. "Lets go. We have a lot of practice to catch up on."

* * *

A couple hours later Hiccup rolled out of bed. I mean he literally rolled out of bed and hit his head on the floor." What? What? Oh." He popped up." I meant to do that." He told Toothless who had fallen asleep at the end of the bed. The dragon rolled his eyes and moaned. Hiccup realized that his wife was missing. "Astrid!" he yelled downstairs. She wasn't really much of a morning person, at least not lately. He threw on his new flight suit and slipped into his boot. "Come on bud. She probably has morning sickness again." He walked outside to see where se had gone. It was almost 10 o clock. The races started at noon.

He went to Stormfly stall. While Toothless was small enough to fit in the house, Stormfly was too tall to get through the door. "Stormfly?" She and Astrid were missing." Oh great." he remarked sarcastically. He realized that she was probably going to the races. He mounted Toothless and headed for the track.

It was noon now and Hiccup still couldn't find her. She was probably hiding. The races were now about to begin. Astrid lined up at the starting line and Hiccup hadn't noticed her yet. "Hey Dad! Have you seen Astrid? I can't find her anywhere." asked Hiccup." Uh isn't that her over there." Stick pointed to the starting line. Hiccup grunted and him and Toothless snuck over to Astrid.

"Come on baby. Come on. Just one more race." Astrid was overwhelmingly exited. The other racers were beginning to stare." .GO!" shouted the announcer. They were off, all except Astrid." Hey what the!" She turned around and saw Toothless gripping Stormfly's tail with his sharp claws. The dragon howled." Hey! What are you doing. Your hurting her." growled Astrid. Then she saw Hiccups face. He was as angry as he was annoyed. "What are you doing? You said you wouldn't race." Now Astrid was mad."I never said anything. You talked I listened as usual. Come on I'm not that big yet. Just one more race. Do you think having responsibility means having no fun ever. Id that why your always so grouchy. You don't have to protect me. Remember all the times I've saved _you_. Hiccup I'm not going to hurt myself." The entire time Hiccup knew she could take care of her self. He just wanted to be there when she couldn't. "Fine but we're racing to. You know to keep an eye on you. "He rubbed Toothlesses head and the dragon released.

The two soared off. Hiccup always a little ahead but he helped her get she." Well I guess everyone is racing today." yelled the announcer. Hiccup didn't have any sheep painted but he helped Astrid to get the other players while she focused on getting her own. The twins were ahead with Fishlegs and Snotlout helping them.

Fishlegs caught the black sheep. Astrid was standing up to jump." Wait. I have an idea." Hiccup told Astrid to fly in Meatlugs blind spot. She was upset she couldn't show off but Hiccup was only trying to help. Toothless landed. on Meatlug. His forelegs resting on Fishlegs shoulders while his hind legs on her bludgeon like tail. He was scrunched up awkwardly." Hey Fishlegs." Fishlegs looked up looked up to see Hiccup waving with a smirk. He was surprised and screamed." Come on Fish can we please have the sheep?" Fishlegs hesitated. "Come on this is Astrid's only race of the season." Fishlegs hugged the sheep nearly suffocating it."Why should I give it to you then?" Hiccup answered. "Because Astrid is pregnant and I'm missing a leg. Come on the guilt card always works." Fishlegs threw the sheep of Meatlug. He hoped the twins would catch it. Astrid swooped out and caught it. Fishlegs was stunned." Thanks." said Hiccup before him and Toothless flew off."HEY!"

The two were laughing. "He's so predictable. "Astrid laughed. Fishlegs and Meatlug flew full speed, which wasn't very much but still, at Astrid. He knocked her over and grabbed the sheep laughing. "Astrid!" Hiccup dived only just catching except Fishlegs stopped and landed.

Astrid was knocked out by the blow. Hiccup lied her on the ground and tried to wake up. Fishlegs finally realized what he did and landed. He stupidly approached Hiccup. "I'm sorry. I was doing the same thing you were. You were helping your wife win and I was helping Ruffnut win." Hiccup snarled baring his teeth and clenching his. Ruffnut interrupted. "WE ARE NOT TOGETHER YOU IDIOT." While Fishlegs was distracted Hiccup pulled out his fire sword and swiped at Fishlegs who just barely escaped." Don't even try to justify throwing her off of Stormfly. It is not the same thing." he took another swipe and missed. "You and Ruffnut are barely friends. Astrid is my wife who is pregnant by the way." he stopped like he just came to that realization." Oh gods. I swear to every god there is if she has a miscarriage because you wanted Ruffnut to go out with you I will rip you limb from limb!" The last swipe got Fishlegs on the arm but only slightly.

"Calm down papa bear. I'm fine. Don't gut Fishlegs. It was a moment of insanity. Speaking of insanity please put the sword down. I'm the tough one in this marriage you know that." Astrid joked. Nothing really hurt." If you hadn't caught me I might be squished but I'm not. And if I had a miscarriage I think it would hurt." Astrid dropped the sword and hugged Astrid." Aren't I suppose to be the hormonal one? Uh, your squishing me." Hiccup let go and glared at Fishlegs who was trying to back away. "Oh ha ha. I'm not hormonal I'm just protective. And please don't call me Papa bear ever again like ever. It makes me feel old and I'm only 24."He kissed her and helped her get up. "So are we good now?" asked Fishlegs. "We are only good if you never resort to violence to win a stupid race again. "Fishlegs nodded. "Good." Astrid joined into the conversation."Uh if I can cut in um if you ever, ever do that again I'll tear you limb from limb myself." Fishlegs nodded again. He wasn't as scared of Astrid threatening him for this was a regular occurrence where as Hiccup was sweeter than puppies and rainbows with some sass thrown in most of the time.

Astrid and Hiccup headed home. "So who won now?" asked the announcer. "I guess the twins." he answered his own question. Gobber handed the twins their _medals." No this isn't right." mumbled ruff. The twins chased after Hiccup and Astrid who were walking home, Astrid had enough flying for the day."HEY wait up!" the twins shouted in unison. "These belong to you. You guys would have won if Fishlegs hadn't gone berserk." explained Ruffnut. The twins_ handed the couple their prizes. "Aww. Thanks." Astrid said hugging Ruffnut who awkwardly hugged back. "You guys are such good friends." Tuffnut hugged Hiccup too."Um Tuffnut please get off of me. This is extremely awkward." Hiccup threw Tuffnut off after a couple more seconds. Tuffnut's lips quivered and his eyes got watery." Ugg, fine." Tuffnut hugged Hiccup who still felt awkward.

* * *

_I really wanted to show how Hiccup is really protective of Astrid even though she thinks she can take care of her self. And also that Hiccup is already protective of his unborn child. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Oh ya I put an Ice Age 3 reference in there. See if you can catch it. Please follow and comment. Thanks._


	5. Ruffnut and Fishlegs

Astrid was about four months pregnant and she was definitely showing now. Which Hiccup constantly teased her but only if he thought getting punched in the face was worth it. Usually he would tease her when they had guests just to really get on her nerves. Actually tonight Fishlegs and Ruffnut were coming over. "Hey guys. Come in." Astrid welcomed her guests. "Sorry for the mess." Hiccup was holding a put down the rag he was using to clean the table. He glared at her and gestured to the table."What? I spent the last two hours cleaning because you didn't want it to be a mess." Astrid laughed."Hiccup, we're Vikings. It's always a mess. Just get over." Hiccup mumbled under his breath.

"So, how are you two doing?" Ruffnut asked uncharacteristically polite. Hiccup joined in the conversation. "Well Astrid gained another ten pounds." Astrid gazed warningly at Hiccup. "What? You did." Astrid rolled her eyes and gave his a fake look of disbelief before punching him on the arm."Ow! Well you're suppose to be." Astrid rolled her eyes and looked back at Ruff.

"So how are you guys doing?" Ruffnut frowned and groaned. "Not to well. My mom thinks I should "be with" Fishlegs. There are only two guys left on Berk my age who are single. Snotlout and Fishlegs and my mom wants me to marry Fishlegs because he is nicer and crap. I don't want marriage. I want to be single. I want to be immature. And I definitely don't want kids." Hiccup looked away and back a couple times not knowing what to say. Fishlegs looked a bit hurt. "That's why you wanted me to come instead of Tuffnut?"

Hiccup raised a finger and added,"Um we didn't tell her to bring anyone actually." They are glared at him. "Well we didn't. Um, why do you _have _to do whqat your mom says? You can get married when ever you want." Ruffnut answered,"Because if I don't agree now it will never go away." Astrid saw Hiccup was about to say something and covered his mouth with her hand so he couldn't give anymore advise." Ruff, it will go away eventually. But don't shove off the idea of marriage so quickly. I didn't want to get married when Hiccup proposed but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Plus the idea grew on me." Hiccups eyes widened and he stared at his wife and mumbled but she wouldn't move her hand.

He pushed her hand away and huffed." We don't have any _good_ advise and if you want help you should ask someone with more experience on the subject than us. For now why don't we just eat okay. I spent three hour attempting to make supper. Granted it's really burnt but it's better than what Astrid would have made." Fishlegs scurried over to the table. "See someone is exited." The girls both raised an eyebrow.

Astrid strolled over slowly trying to annoy Hiccup. Ruffnut sat between Astrid and Hiccup to avoid Fishlegs."So where's the food?" asked ruff rudely, like her old self. Hiccup got up and got some soup that he had failed miserably at making. The four tried to eat politely."This sucks! Being an adult sucks. I want to play a game." Ruffnut yelled. "Calm down. Like it or not we have to grow up eventually. Me and Astrid are going to be parents in five moths, your having a dilemma if you should get married or not. We're adults now and we need to act like it." Hiccup snapped.

Fishlegs finally answered. "That doesn't mean life has to be boring. Remember you and Astrid still raced last month." Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "You mean the race you nearly killed Astrid at?" Fishlegs looked away ashamed."Fine. What do you want to play. Wait one rule. Nothing that involves drinking or drugs." Ruffnut thought for a minute. Astrid interrupted. "OH what about guess who?" Hiccup agreed and looked at the other two and they also agreed.

"Oh me first. Um who am I?" Astrid stood up and started to wave her arms around. She spoke in a mocking nasal voice. "OH look at me. I'm strangely proportioned and bossy. I also don't know haw to cook." Hiccup laughed. "You can't do yourself." Astrid slapped him on the back of the head. "I'm doing you you big idiot." Hiccup laughed even more. For a while they played guess who. Stopping only to get desert. "I also tried to make a cake but it failed so I found berries instead." Fishlegs whispered to Ruffnut," Well that went down hill fast."Ruffnut giggled.

"You know I guess getting married doesn't seen like the end of the world." Fishlegs glanced at Ruffnut."Alright Fishlegs if you want to get married we can but if you-" Fishlegs yelled."Finally! I've just been waiting for a direct answer." Fishlegs had apparently proposed at some point. Fishlegs kissed Ruffnut. Hiccup came back into the room to see his two friends swapping spit on his dining table."Yuck! Did I miss something here?" Astrid grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. "Lets give theses love birds some privacy." Hiccup made a gagging noise."Gods! I leave the room for a second. Wait this is our house why are we-Ahh. not on the table. Fishlegs! Put your shirt on. ."

* * *

_I wanted to right a chapter with Ruffnut/Fishlegs. Plus this chapter is also suppose to be a bit of comedy relief with some serious parts. In case you missing it Hiccup feels like he has to grow up. Like it's not a choice. Sorry I feel as though that part is abit glossed over. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please follow and comment. Thanks._


	6. What's wrong?

_Sorry if the last chapter was a bit um not very suitable I did most of the Fishlegs and Ruffnut stuff because I wanted to show that they are all being forced to grow up and Hiccup isn't dealing with it too well. It was also meant to have some comedy relief. I originally rated the story for teens but my computer is glitchy and it rated it the kids one. This story is kind of dark with some adult humor but it is also suppose to be emotional so sorry for the misinforming rating._

* * *

"Astrid wake up." The couple spent the night at Hiccup's old house because their house was occupied at the moment. Astrid groaned and pushed Hiccup off the bed. "Ow. Astrid that wasn't funny." Hiccup rubbed his head and stood up. Astrid slowly opened her eyes and sat up."Alright Mr. Bossy pants." Hiccup rolled his eyes. She was _just _beginning to show and she could still sit up some what easily. Astrid got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. She had fallen asleep in her fur skirt.

Hiccup was already down stairs half way out the door. He didn't want to be there when his dad woke up. Stoick was really loud and talkative. Astrid put on her jacket and slowly hobbled down the stairs, still half asleep. Hiccup held the door for her and they walked up the hill to their house.

Fishlegs and Ruffnut were laying on the table both fully clothed."What so they were just making out on the table all night? Wake up! It's morning you need to go home!" The new couple sprung off the table. Both panicking. "I told you not on the table and you made out on the table. At least you put your shirt back on." Fishlegs blushed. They scurried out of the house. Astrid laughed."Um lets burn the table and the blanket they, I'm assuming stole from our bed. Those guys apparently have no personal boundaries."

Hiccup and Toothless carried the table out back where the burned it and the blanket. Hiccup got out the spare blanket. They would have to get a new table but they didn't mind that. Hiccup was more uncomfortable with Fishlegs. They normally hung out all the time. Hiccup went down to Gobbers shop to get some tools for a new table.

"Oh. Hello Hiccup. How are you doing?" Hiccup explained what happed last night. When he was finished Gobber was abit confused. "Well that escalated quickly." Hiccup laughed a bit. "You think?" Gobber let him borrow some tools and boards. "Thanks." Gobber gave him the last board. "You know Fishlegs and Ruffnut have always been a bit um crazy." Hiccup nodded and agreed. Toothless couldn't fly with that much weight so they had to walk back.

"Hey. So did you get everything?" Hiccup struggled to drag a board through the door. Finally Toothless pushed it in."Yeah. I think so. Well, I might have mentioned Ruffnut and Fishlegs getting engaged by accident." Astrid eyes widened. "What?! Ruffnut probably wanted to announce it." Hiccup lowered his head slightly and looked away. "I know. I was an accident." Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe not a complete accident. Gobber asked why I was building a table. So I told him that Ruff and Fishlegs made out on the last one. Then when he asked why I told him they were engaged. Oh come on Gobber won't tell."

* * *

"I can't believe he told everyone." Two days later everyone was talking about Ruffnut and Fishleg's engagement. They weren't mad though. Ruffnut hadn't even thought about it. For the next week Hiccup and Astrid got some piece and quiet. One night Hiccup and Astrid were talking about Ruffnut and Fishleg's wedding for hours.

"You know I always thought Ruffnut would end up with Snotlout." Hiccup laughed abit at how wrong he was.

"Why would you think that?" Astrid asked truly not knowing what he meant.

"You know. They are both really mischievous. They like starting fights."

"That doesn't sound like a good reason to like someone. Fishlegs and Ruffnut are both really passionate and sweet."

"You just really want them to get married so you can be maid of honor"

Astrid hesitated but then nodded."Yeah. A little bit but I still made a good point."

Hiccup chuckled and agreed. "You know she might not pick you to be maid of honor."

Astrid pouted. "OH course she will."

"You know you can be the sweetest person ever than the next second your trying to make someone else's wedding all about you."

Astrid seemed offended."Uh excuse me. I hate being the center of attention. But other than Heather, Ruffnut's my only female friend and I would like to be recognized for being a good friend."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. She looked away ashamed. He looked back at his food and took another bite of fish. Astrid grunted. "You okay." Hiccup looked up at her concerned. She shook her head and looked down at her chair. There was blood."No. hiccup we need to get to a doctor or Gothi or someone." Hiccup frowned. "What's wrong." She sat up and he saw the blood. "OH. That's not good." He glanced over at Toothless who was already bent down ready to fly. Hiccup sat down and Astrid sat right behind him.

"What's going on? Does it hurt?" They were already in the sky. Astrid nodded slightly."Yeah it hurts. Just hurry." The pair headed to the doctor, for Berk that was Gobber's sister who was some what knew to Berk.

* * *

_Alright this one was a kind of dark chapter. I wanted to mention how awkward it was after Ruff and Fishlegs got engaged. Plus I tried to rate it MA so I could write this chapter. The thing was broken again and only let me rate it M. I really wanted some more suspense. I've read Hiccstrid stories like this that talk about stuff similar to this that are rated T but better safe then sorry. Again my apologizes for rating thing. It's my stupid glitchy computer. I'm going to update soon for this one so don't worry._


	7. Calm down

_I'm so so sorry. I really did mean to update sooner. I've been writing too many stories at once. I had an idea for this chapter that I was going to write but every time I wrote it, it sounded dumb or cliché. After a lot of revising and rewriting, I present the next chapter. Please don't leave negative reviews, I'm sorry._

* * *

"Hiccup." Ingrid, Gobber's sister and doctor, tapped Hiccup's arm."She'll be fine but blood isn't really a good sign." Hiccup glared at her. "No kidding. What happened." Hiccup stood up obviously angry. "I don't know but Astrid will be fine and so will the baby." Hiccup's eye twitched. "What do you mean you don't know? Knowing medical stuff is your _job._ You're a doctor." Ingrid back off. "I'm sorry but why are you so mad? I just told you everything's fine." "Cause, what if this happens again?" She shrugged. "I don't know but yelling doesn't do much. Why not you go check on your wife you little brat!"

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a brat." He pushed passed her mumbling under her breath." Astrid!" Astrid was sitting on the bed." She said the baby's fine. I don't know what happened but you having a tantrum doesn't do much good." Hiccup looked down, ashamed." You heard that?" Astrid pushed herself off the bed."Um, yeah. I know you're stressed but so am I. I'm the one who's pregnant. Maybe you can shut up and stop complaining." Astrid punched Hiccup hard on the arm."I'm sorry. You're right." "I just told you that. Now lets go home and let's not tell your dad about this. Now he'll really freak out." Astrid walked out into the waiting room to thank Ingrid for helping. Hiccup's grin disappeared quickly."

"Well you coming?!" Astrid shouted. Hiccup chased after her. Astrid nudged Hiccup at Ingrid. He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled." All Ingrid could do was crack up laughing." You'll be a good mom. I can already tell." Astrid chuckled but Hiccup moaned at being treated like a child. Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled him outside. "Bye!" Ingrid waved slightly.

Toothless perked up immediately and hummed at Astrid's belly. Toothless was smart enough to catch what was going up."Hey Toothless. I'm fine. you might want to check on Hiccup, he's a bit touchy." "Am not!" " Okay I'm really starting to think we've got stuff mixed up here." Astrid climbed on Stormfly who had just arrived. Hiccup hopped on Toothless. Toothless turned his head and purred. His eyes were as big and dilated as they could get." What's the puppy eyes for?" Toothless seemed to be crying but dragons don't have tear glands to cry. Astrid was already in the air. She didn't even seem to notice Toothlesses concern or even Hiccup's obvious stress.

Hiccup and Astrid arrived home at almost three in the morning. "I am going to bed." Astrid trudged up the stairs exhausted. Hiccup on the other hand sighed and went back out side. He sat on the ground talking to himself, well Toothless was kind of listening. "How can she just act like nothing happened? She never gets mad any more. I think _she's _got everything mixed up. She says that she should be the one complaining but she isn't. She's perfectly happy no matter what. She didn't even get that mad when Fishlegs threw her off of Stormfly." Toothless smacked his rider with his tail. "Ow! Well she wasn't as mad as she should have been at least." Toothless was seriously annoyed with Hiccup's bickering but he just listened. Hiccup fell against his house. He pulled out his dagger and started playing with it and examining the blade.

He pulled up his sleeve to reveal many scars across his arm. Toothless growled and tried to bat the knife away but Hiccup cut another slice near his elbow. Toothless eventually threw the dagger away and licked Hiccup's arm. Why did he keep doing this? Hiccup winced and held back tears. Something was wrong but Toothless had no clue what. All he could do is try to protect Hiccup but it was hard to protect him from himself.

* * *

_I'm really sorry I made you wait so long for this. I couldn't find a way to get Hiccups problem in. Basically since the dragon races Hiccup's been going insane. He's always been so emotional and protective and he feels guilty that he got Astrid pregnant. He didn't really want the baby to begin with but then he went "papa bear" on Fishlegs. And Astrid acting like everything's fine is only making him more guilty like she's hiding her pain from him so he doesn't freak. I know this isn't my best work but it took so long to find a way to make it work but every attempt sucked. But I was already taking sooo long to update and I don't want to lose any readers. I'm sooo sorry. Please don't stop reading the next chapter will be better. I won't promise when it will be up but it won't take as long as this one did. I'm sorry please review._


	8. Flying

"Hiccup, wake up." Astrid shook her husband awake. "What!? What going on?!" Astrid yanked his shirt. "It's morning." "Uhg. Nope. Going back to sleep." Hiccup collapsed back on his pillow. "Fine." Astrid climbed out of bed."No. Wait. I'm up." Astrid smirked satisfied. Toothless came trotting through the door."Hey bud." Hiccup patted Toothlesses neck. The dragon cooed worried. "Calm down. We're fine." Toothless wasn't so sure but he backed off." I'm going to help Ruffnut with some wedding planning stuff. I don't know how I'm going to get that girl into a dress." Hiccup grinned and kissed Astrid on the cheek.

"I think I'm just going to go flying with Toothless for a while." "Alright then." Astrid left. Hiccup opened a chest beside his desk."Remember this?" Hiccup pulled out a green tail. Hiccup made it when him and Snotlout were stranded on Outcast island. It wasn't very well built so they didn't use it unless it was an emergency. It didn't really fit now anyway. Hiccup kept a lot of Toothlesses old prosthetic tails in there. Even one of two of his metal legs. He liked having spares around. Finally he pulled out Toothless old comfort saddle. He designed it specifically to cushion Toothless and not rub against his skin.

Toothlesses eyes widened as he sniffed it."Hold still." Hiccup strapped it on. Toothless immediately calmed down. Hiccup climbed on. "Let's go." Toothless rushed down stairs and out of the house. They leaped into the sky. The stress seemed to melt away. They hadn't flown just them in so long. It was nice for Toothless to stretch his wings. They swerved and dove straight at the sea."Now!" Toothless didn't obey."Toothless!" He still didn't curve up. When they were a mere inch from the water, Toothless beat his wing and propelled himself upwards. Causing a huge ripple across the water.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Toothless chuckled. Hiccup was amazed. Toothless flew back up over the cliff and did a couple rolls. "Woo hoo." They flew for hours. But eventually they had to go home. Hiccup gave Toothless almost a hundred fish. "There you go bud. Dig in." A couple minutes later Astrid arrived. "So we finally got Ruffnut to where a _skirt_. Still can't get her into a wedding dress. She has to where a dress. It's tradition. But a somewhat fancy skirt with no ruffles is all we could get her into." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I'm not really the right person to talk to about tradition." He gestured to Toothless. The dragon looked up. His mouth was stuffed with fish. Hiccup laughed at him. "You might want to slow down." Toothless finished chewing and stuck his tounge out at his rider who laughed again. Astrid looked down at the floor, well she tried but it was kind of hard since she was so big now." I'm going to take a break." Astrid kissed Hiccup on the cheek and went back up stairs.

* * *

_Little more Astrid development here. Alright I read a post where people were angry at fan fictions that had Hiccup and self harm stuff because it's out of character. Well I'm trying to keep him in character here. He's still Hiccup but he's under a lot of stress. He still has flying which helps but is only much is going to change, and he's not sure if it's a good change or not. He can still be happy but temporarily. I'm trying to not make him a completely different person but still have him go through a struggle like this. One of my favorite authors made Hiccup turn into a killer and still keep him in character. Kind of. To quote Frozen "People make bad choices when there mad or scared or stressed." He's still Hiccup but he's all three. Again I'm trying to keep him in character and add some more development for Astrid. Please review. Also if this story is a hit I'm going to make a prequel about Hiccup and Astrid wedding and early life as a married couple. _


End file.
